Troyella Tragedy or Romance
by arrianne
Summary: Troyella meets in different way. Gabriella looking for a boyfriend and Troy looking for the right girl for him. They meet but not every is as simple as it seems. Tragedy strikes. Can they survive it or will they go their separate ways? Whats the Tragedy? Will they be strong enough to make it through?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi my name is Zayna and this is my first story so help me and give me some advice and tell me what you think. Anything will be well appreciated. _

* * *

Monday

It was a sunny Monday morning when Gabriella walked in East High with her mom. It was her first day since her mom was relocated again. Gabriella was getting used to moving around a lot so this was nothing new to her. She was a beautiful 16 year old girl and where ever she went she fit in well and made friends even though her mom would just pack her up and move. But her mom promised her this time that she would be here until she graduated. This excited Gabriella a lot.

She thought in her head when her mom told her this _maybe I can meet a guy here._

This was rare for her because even though she was beautiful she was really smart. What people would call a geek. This didn't bother her though because everyone is a geek in their own way. Her mother made sure that she got to school and got her schedule before she left. Gabriella walked to her homeroom class and told the teacher she was new.

Ms. Darbus introduced her to the class "Class this is Gabriella Montez. Please make her feel welcome as she joins us on this fine day." She then looks at Gabriella and said "You can take a seat next to Troy Bolton. Troy raise your hand."

Gabriella thinks to herself _he is really cute maybe I could be friends with him._ She takes her seat next to him and after class he stops her to talk to her.

Troy says "Hi my name is Troy as you already know. Would you like some help navigating this huge school. I know it can be overwhelming the first day."

"Sure that would be really nice actually." They walk the halls and she thinks_ there is so much going on in this school._ While Troy is being greeted by all his basketball buddies as he walks her to class. They just happen to have the same class next. She asks "What sport do you play?"

He looks at her confused.

She says "You are being greeted by a lot of people. So you either play a sport or you are just really popular. But you look really fit so I assume you play a sport. So what sport do you play?"

"I play basketball. Not only do I play though I am the captain"

They make it to class and the day goes on as normal. He shows her where her classes are and they talk and get to know each other. At the end of the day she goes home after they exchange numbers so they can text. Troy goes to basketball practice where he is grilled by his best friend Chad Danforth. All Troy tells him is that he made a new friend. Gabriella had also made a new friend too though. She met Taylor Mckessie in class and they bonded very well and also exchanged numbers. She was very happy with the way her first day went. What she didn't know though was what was going to happen in days to come. If only she knew her happiness wouldn't last long.

* * *

_This isn't your typical Gabriella and Troy story. Tell me what you think. What do you think is going to happen? Will everything work itself out so that she can get her real chance at happiness? You will just have to wait and see._

_Comments are very much appreciated before I write my next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the huge gap in between each chapter. I got a job and it is keeping me really busy. I am going to try and start writing more again though. So don't worry._

Tuesday

Gabriela woke up for school and was getting ready when her mom told her that she wouldn't be home when she got off school. Her mom has to work late that night and she was leaving Gabriella money so she could go and get something for dinner. After her mom left she finished getting ready and was going to her car when she saw Troy.

He said "hey I didn't know we were neighbors Brie."

"Brie? Where did that name come from?" She said totally confused.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I like to be different and stand out to certain people. Maybe it is just me feeling this, but I feel like we have this connection. And maybe this is to soon since we just met yesterday but I would love to take you out on a date tonight if you would gladly accept the offer." Troy said.

Brie answered "Why I would be honored to go out with you tonight. I feel the connection between us too. But I also have this bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight and it won't be good."

They drove to school together and she walked with Troy to his friends because he wanted her to meet them so that she would know more people. He introduced her to the guys first. Which are Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan. Then he introduced the girls Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha, and of course Taylor who she already knew. Gabriella realized that she had different classes with all of them. This made her happy.

**Later that night….**

Gabriella was getting ready for her date with Troy. The girls even came over to help her get ready because she was really nervous. They were all chatting and figuring out her outfit while Gabriella took her shower and did her hair. They decided on a nice purple sundress. Since they didn't know where Troy was taking her the outfit could be used for any date.

Gabriella said "Girls I have a feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen tonight. Should I just ignore it?"

The first one to speak up was Sharpay. She said "Girl don't worry about it. You are about to go out with the most popular guy in school. Think about how all this time how he has not dated anyone and that he chose you."

"Stop it Sharpay! You are probably just freaking her out more than helping her relax." Kelsi said as she turned to Gabriella and said "Don't worry about whatever is on your mind. Just relax and worry about it after your date."

Troy then arrives to pick Gabriella up and says "You look very beautiful tonight." He then drives off and they arrive at the beach. Troy takes her to where he set up a beautiful candlelight dinner. They talk all night and just enjoy each being with each other. At the end of the night Troy takes her home and walks her up to the door when her phone starts ringing. She answers and it is the hospital calling about her mom.

The last thing you hear come out of her mouth is a shriek and then she faints.

_I know that was a mean way to end the chapter, but every story needs a twist. So you tell me what do you think happened? Is it just a false alarm or is it serious? I guess you will just have to wait and see._


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am trying to add the chapters faster now. So tell me what you think about this chapter. Plus I didn't want to keep everyone waiting with what was going to happen next. So here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Previously….**

Troy then arrives to pick Gabriella up and says _"You look very beautiful tonight._" He then drives off and they arrive at the beach. Troy takes her to where he set up a beautiful candlelight dinner. They talk all night and just enjoy each being with each other. At the end of the night Troy takes her home and walks her up to the door when her phone starts ringing. She answers and it is the hospital calling about her mom.

The last thing you hear come out of her mouth is a **shriek** and then she **faints**.

**Now….**

Troy is immediately confused and concerned and grabs Gabriella. He tries to wake her up and finally when she does wake up he feels better. He says "_Are you ok?_"

She looks at him with a weird look on her face because she doesn't know what just happened. "_What just happened?_"

"_You just fainted. I was really scared for a minute there. You were out for at least 2 minutes. Who was that on the phone? Was it your mom? Did something happen_?" Troy rambled on and on.

Gabriella got a scared look on her face again. Then she thought to herself it was just a false alarm no need to worry. "_Don't worry Troy everything is fine. It was just the hospital calling me. They had the wrong number though. I shrieked and fainted because I thought it was about my mom and before I fainted I heard them say that they had the wrong number."_

"_Oh that is a good thing_." Troy says as Gabriella's mom pulled up and got out of her car.

Gabriella ran up to her mom and hugged her really tight. She held on for a couple minutes and her mom hugged her back confused. As Troy looked at the bond between the two people he was speechless. He couldn't believe that 2 people could be so close. When Gabriella's mom walks in the house she turns back to Troy to talk to him.

Gabriella says "_Thanks for tonight Troy. I had a wonderful time with you and I hope we can do this again sometime soon. That was the best date I have ever been on. It was perfect being on the beach having a picnic with you. But just so you know I am a simple girl. We could have gone to a movie and I would have still been happy with you."_

"_I glad I got to take you out tonight_." Troy says as he hugs her to leave.

He then walks back to his car to leave and since he isn't paying attention while he is walking a kid on a bike rides past and almost hits him so he jumps out of the way.

Troy screams "_I am fine_" and walks backwards but as he is walking backwards a car come out of nowhere and hits him. He doesn't stand up this time and Gabriella screams and runs to him. Then she screams to the people near "_Call for help and hurry."_

She tries to talk to Troy but he isn't answering and then the ambulance comes and takes him away and she curls into a ball and cries. When she gains enough strength she calls the girls to tell them what happened after she gets to the hospital.

Taylor answers "_What's up girl? How was your date?"_ Taylor stops because she hears Gabriella crying. She then screams "_What's wrong? Tell me did Troy do something wrong._" She puts the phone on speaker.

(Gabriella/**Taylor**/_Sharpay/_Kelsi/**Martha/**_**All**_**)**

Troy…Troy

**What happened to Troy?**

He…hospital…..now….friends

Breath Gabriella. Use your words.

_Yeah take a breath and tell us what happened._

Troy was leaving my house and wasn't paying attention. A kid on a bike came out of nowhere and he jumped out the way. But then a car came and hit him. It's my entire fault. If he wasn't watching me then this wouldn't have happened to him.

**Don't blame yourself for this it could have been anyone.**

You don't understand though. This happens every time I meet a nice guy. Something bad has to happen. Ever since I was a little girl when…. it happened.

**When what happened?**

When you guys get here I will explain it to you. I can't do it over the phone.

_**Ok we are on our way now.**_

Gabriella walks over to Troy's parents to talk to them. She asks "_Is he going to be ok?_"

Troy's dad says "_It is all touch and go right now. But we won't know more for a couple of hours. Why don't you go and get some sleep. It's pretty late and I know you are tired"_

**The next day…**

* * *

_**Bet you didn't expect that did you. Well it really happened. What do you think is going to happen next? Comment and let me know so I can post the next chapter. I am going to keep up with writing now. I am going to write a chapter every couple days for everyone.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am getting better at writing these chapters. I am keeping up more. Why don't you tell me what you want to happen next? I am going to change it up a bit. If you comment and tell me what you want to happen I will feature you in the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Previously….**

_Troy was leaving my house and wasn't paying attention. A kid on a bike came out of nowhere and he jumped out the way. But then a car came and hit him. It's my entire fault. If he wasn't watching me then this wouldn't have happened to him._

_Don't blame yourself for this it could have been anyone._

_You don't understand though. This happens every time I meet a nice guy. Something bad has to happen. Ever since I was a little girl when…. it happened._

_When what happened?_

_When you guys get here I will explain it to you. I can't do it over the phone._

_Ok we are on our way now._

_Gabriella walks over to Troy's parents to talk to them. She asks "Is he going to be ok?"_

_Troy's dad says "It is all touch and go right now. But we won't know more for a couple of hours. Why don't you go and get some sleep. It's pretty late and I know you are tired"_

**Now…..**

"_No I can't leave Troy right now. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here right now._" Gabi says as her friends run in.

The gang just arrived and is running through the hospital. They find Troy's parents and Gabriella and run to them. All at the same time they start talking, but they managed to hear that they want to know what's going on with Troy.

Troy's parents say _"We know nothing right now but that it is touch and go. Why don't you all take Gabriella and get something to eat. It is going to be awhile anyway."_

The gang leaves and drags Gabriella with them. When they get to the café they all want to know what Gabriella was talking about on the phone. She says when I was at my old school I met a boy. His name was Josh. He was everything that I wanted in a guy. But then one day when we were leaving a diner he was hit and killed instantly. That is why my mom transferred me here. I took some time off from school and then we took our time coming here. My mom understood that I needed the down time. Then all this happens and I don't know what to think. Am I a bad omen? Is something going to happen to me? I…just don't know.

**All of a sudden Gabriella wakes up from her dream!****(**_yeah! You thought that was all real didn't you. Nope she was just dreaming.)_

Gabriella starts thinking I can't go on this date. What if everything comes true? I know that I don't know a Josh but what if something happens to Troy? I don't think I could handle that. So she calls Troy and tells him that they need to change the date until tomorrow. He says ok that tomorrow is fine.

She goes back to sleep knowing everything is ok. At least that is what she thinks. What she doesn't know is that something is terribly wrong. She wakes up the next morning sick and doesn't know why. But she's ok enough to go out with Troy so they spend the day together since it is a Saturday.

Troy notices something is wrong and questions her.

She says "I am fine don't worry about me. It is just a bug." He looks at her and they just go along with their day.

**Monday**

The rest of the weekend went fine. The next day Gabriella was ok and was up for anything. They went to school as normal and hung out with their friends. Everything was ok. And the day's just pass on as it nothing was wrong at all. I mean unless you were looking for it you wouldn't have even noticed the Gabi was getting pale some days and other days she was having huge headaches and just in general a lot of symptoms. Nothing happened until a couple weeks later. That was when Gabi passed out in school. When she was rushed to the hospital to find out what is wrong with her. But no one knew that Gabi and her mom already knew. They were just keeping it a secret. A huge secret kept from everyone that they cared about. Not even their family knew yet. The news just hasn't sunk in enough to tell anyone.

* * *

_Sorry guys but don't worry this time what is happening is real. I couldn't make things that easy on you. But tell me what do you think is wrong with her. If she already knows why won't they tell anyone? Just comment and tell me what you all think. I would also love if someone would want to help me co-write my next chapter. If you are interested message me._


End file.
